


Like the sun in the sky

by Chiwacchi



Series: Like the sun in the sky [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Continuation, F/M, Love, MC - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Parts, Past, Romance, chapters, flash backs, present, reader - Freeform, trash, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: Spoiler: Au where V doesn’t die from the gunshot; he miraculously survives it in Hospital, and when he sees you by his side and helping him to recover from the grief. He confesses.After leaving the place, he gets back to work and V had just returned home to you, after a very long trip. In aid to comfort him of his worries about leaving Rika, you decide to take the matter in to your own hands by giving him the love that he has longed for, for such a long time and reminding him, that you’re the love of his life now.





	1. The Sun died.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited when Cheritz released the silhouette and now, that it's coming so close to the release date, I wanted to push the finished chapter and hopefully continue this. 
> 
> I like V and I just want him to have as much as a good ending as the rest of the characters do.

Sitting back in his arms, your getting yourself comfortable after all, V was finally home from his trip to the deserts; the springs and other countries he had to check out. You did more than miss him; you longed so dearly to be right by his side; see him with your own two eyes, to touch him and hold his hand.

 

Setting his shades to the side, while his visions wasn’t exactly the best, he could vaguely make out specific things and in that moment, he could sense your eyes linger in his direction. Wrapping his left arm; V’s hand squeezed your shoulder lightly as a gentle smile touched his lips.

 

**“It’s good to be back. Luciel couldn’t stop updating me about you, every chance we spoke over the phone.”**

 

His tone sounded exhausted, but it didn’t sound as he was bothered by 707’s consistency to following his order.

 

**“I… I wish I could bring you with me next time… “**

 

Sounding more sorrowful this time, he lowered his head.

 

Instinctively, you pressed the palm of your hand delicately across his cheek to comfort him. **“V….?"**

 

Noticing the tremble in his hands, as he clenched them both together, he shook his head to shake away the sudden change in his behavior.

 

**“It’s nothing for you to worry about. The sun in this photo…. I think I captured its rays well… “**

 

a delicate smile emerged; it appeared that it could shatter in any moment, if triggered.

 

You knew that he was most likely on that trip to try and forget about… Her… --Rika. You wanted to be the only one in his eyes now, the only one in his heart and yet, he kept brooding about her.

 

As patient as you were, you didn’t let the jealousy deep within you play havoc with your reactions or responses to him. You perked up the best smile you could and nodded,

 

**“They’re beautiful, V.”**

 

Cupping his shoulder for support, the blue-haired turned a glance your way and then back to the photo. Lids closing for a moment… He was quiet.

 

 **“Rika…. Every time, I travel… every instant I awake and gaze to the sky, I’m reminded of her… the light… the rays… the bountiful, glorious skies that we are welcomed with among the sunshine. I remember her with such fondness… “** Clutching a patch on his chest, just above the heart, he lifted his face up as he spoke.

 

You’ve heard these words. You’ve have heard these words copious amounts of times in the past.  As much as the pain sinks in; you hold your breath and smile graciously.

 

That same fake smile, that you’ve had to bear for months.

 

But whenever you try to put up with the talk of this _‘Oh, so nice girl’_ who was the love of his life… You close your eyes--- Suuuuuck in- then let go of your breath.

 

Over, repeatedly; it did bring you utter dissatisfaction to be dragged through this long façade of him talking about this woman… even when it was her… who shot him… betrayed him… manipulated him…

 

A scowl forming to your pale complexion, V’s attention was now on you. Observing you with the last ounce of sight he had left; face moving close to yours, his mouth not far from your ear, **“… Someday… Somehow… You will be as radiant as she is….”** Baritone voice brushing against it, you could feel the fiery ball of energy with in you. Now he had done it.

 

Pulling back out of his way, you stood up above him. Fists clenched in to tight balls, until you could see them turning purple; that’s exactly how hurt, heartbroken and angry you are now **.  “I’ve had it… I thought I would stay by your side and hold back from telling you to stop… But I’ve had enough, Jihyun! I’ve done everything… I’ve supported you… your love for her, even when you know about my feelings for you… “**

Expression scrunching up, you raised your hand up high before pointing it at him, **“All you do is talk about how much she meant to you! How she’s your sun and light… and yet… and yet… you can’t acknowledge me… or my hard work for RFA… how I saved you… how I sat by your side for months… crying… praying you will live… and open your eyes… JUST GET OVER HER ALREADY!”** Biting hard at your bottom lip you gave him one last glance before fleeing out of the room.

 

Leaving the shared apartment, you bolted it down the street. Not looking back at the home you shared with him.


	2. There’s no sunshine when she’s gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After storming off in to the dark, MC is left with nothing, but her bottled up emotions of sadness and anger.

Charging off straight in to the pitch black streets, you find yourself dragging a heap of sorry; guilt and disgust with you,  walking at a fast pace, where no one if given the chance could catch up to you. Riddled with nothing, but a constant spread of overlapping notions reeling round in your mind; playing them back on repeat, until you remember the exact last words this mysterious man, whom you so dearly had harbored feelings for, for so long had whispered to you in a gentle way. _“ **Someday…**_ **You will be as radiant as she is….”** Flushed with furry, you stop to kick the nearest thing that was lying in your path. The tin can pelted across the road, until it drifted off in to the distance and all you could acknowledge was the high-pitched scraping tone it made, being dragged along the stoned tarmac.

 

That one line… It hit you hard. You had finally reached to a point, where you were now questioning your actions… -- _‘I… Maybe I over reacted?’_ and even with that thought, it was as if another voice with in your mind had sarcastically agreed with you, _“Yah, no shit. I did.”._ Stooping your body down, the vast flow of emotions with in you, left you to lower yourself in to a crouched position nearby a dimly lit up convenience store. Still… not wanting others to be taken back by your drabby appearance, you took one last lengthy, low sigh and picked yourself up to continue walking further… _How long should I continue living by his side? I cherish him so much…_ \-- Tugging at your bottom lip, every tear you wanted to hold back, back at the apartment, you could sense them shoving their way out of your tear ducts as you dug your teeth tighter. To be honest, you didn’t know what quite to feel… Sadness? Hurt? Anger? Even so, every time you recall back to the moments you’ve spent with RFA in that whole year… You’ve never experienced this flooding sensations of nothing but gratitude, joy and fun times with each member, even with V.

 

 ** _Heck,_** for some reason, you even faced Rika in front of him and they were both dating at the time!

 

In that instant, you perk up a smile… it doesn’t last long before your reminded again of what had been said to you about twenty minutes ago. You were stuck in the middle of these damned emotions again, and now, all you’re doing is going around in circles!

 

Palming your face, you tip your head back a little… It does still hurt.

_Those words…_

_Even replaying your words at yourself hurt._

_Everything hurts…_

_Why does it have to be this painful?_

_Why does love have to kick you in the teeth like this?_

 

V….

V…

Jihyun….

 

Falling back against a wall, your spine trembled from how unexpectedly cold it was.

**“Jihyun…. Jerk…. Why do I have to love YOU, of all people?”**

 

Muttered breaths left your lips; you turned your attention to the brightly lit sky… all of the stars… and as you let the lids to your eyes slip away and close. You’re reminded of all of the effort you had spent to try and get to learn about the man you loved… they were, of course, new feelings that you hadn’t experienced before… but with another sigh, the things that the other RFA members had said about him came flooding back to you…

 

**_Zen: “Yeah. V has a kind heart. Except… I guess he’s still healing his wounds. The wounds from losing the person he loved.”_ **

****

**_The best happy ending would be… You’re safe… we hold the party again and V cheers up… and everyone feels happy.”_ **

 

 

Acknowledging  it now… 

**“A happy ending… where everyone is happy… except me? How can I be happy…”**

 

Gritting your teeth as you repeated it, you were soon silenced. Your eyes grew wide, **“His wounds…  If only I could be the one to heal them.”**

 

**“If you’re referring to me, my wounds have been healed some time ago… but soon, they may be re-opened…”**

 

Turning round to the voice, you so often heard over the phone… -- your heart raced fast with excitement, but it soon crumbled, as you remembered the horrible thing you shouted at him.

 

**“I’m so glad to see you safe… If anything had happened to you, I don’t know what I would have done…”**

 

He could barely make out a thing, besides the dim light flickering from his phone and his glasses. His lack of sight wasn’t playing too nicely with him in the dark, but as your whole vision was captivated by the man’s gentle, yet courteous smile; you couldn’t help, but throw your arms around him and pull him in to a tight hug.

 

 

He was slightly lost for words, when you closed the gap between them. You didn’t care though. 

All of the things you had thought about… the things you said, even thought you were mad at him in the first place… how hurt you were, you didn’t want to deal with them in that moment. You just wanted to go back home.

 

A chuckle arose from the pit of his throat as he snaked an arm around your waist,

 

**“I understand that I said something that may of… been misunderstood and I’m sorry for that and making you upset. It wasn’t intended… If I could, I would like to talk about it when we get back… “**

 

He was now facing you. With his specs now off to reveal his cyan-hues, his expression was now showing a more… concerned one from the one before.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will hopefully come out in the next couple of days.


End file.
